Kiss and Make Up
by sevenfivetwo
Summary: "Do you remember when Nunally would tell us to 'kiss and make up', even as old as we were? Of course, though, I shy away instead of complying to her request. But you...you didn't let humility stop you." One-shot. R


**Warnings:** SuzaxLulu, mild yaoi, some random things, possible OOC-ness, sort of letter-style fiction (Lelouch writing to Suzaku), short fanfic, and my failure at writing (please read author's note)

**Disclaimer:** _Code Geass _doesn't belong to me, which means, anything that happens in this fanfiction does not truly happen in the anime, manga, or light novel.

**A/N:** First CG fic I've ever made and it's as short as the lifespan of a fly in the summer! I didn't think I'd fall in love with this anime again anytime soon. It really has been awhile though, and I've grown to love SuzaxLulu. Hmm...

Okay, so I know there are a majority of you guys who have a talent in writing, and I'd just like to say: don't expect too much from me. I admit to everyone that this was just a short thing that popped up into my head sometime around reading other fanfics, looking at pictures, and watching videos of these two together. I just couldn't let this pass and I hope you'll all forgive me TAT

And this fanfic is written in a weird way. It's sorta like, half-letter written to someone, half-1st person, but also 3rd and 2nd person all rolled into one! It's unusual, yes, and that's exactly _why_ I'm warning you especially about my writing skills. I hope it doesn't bother you.

But anyway, reviews are highly appreciated! Favorites are recommended, and any help with my writing is fine too, as long as you _keep off _the flaming and the rudeness, thank you.

Hope you like it, readers, and thanks for viewing! :)

* * *

_Suzaku_,

You know how when we were children, we were still young, innocent, and best friends? Nunally was there along with us too, of course. She was (and probably still is,) her kind and caring self, you were your athletic and cheerful self, and I was...I don't know what I was. Well, I guess, I was intelligent and somewhat weak. (I can see you laughing now, so shut your yap.)

We would always play around your shrine, sometimes hopscotch, other times pick-up sticks. Then after numerous games, you'd always brag and joke around after you won tag five times in a row. And I'd throw a weird fit about it, going, "That's no fair! You always win because you're so good at running and I'm not."

I wasn't very cool-headed when I was a kid, and neither were you, except you out-grew it fairly quickly over the years and it's kind of humorous how that is. Especially when I remember this happening so clearly. We were magnets for trouble, weren't we.

"Well I can never ever find you at hide-and-seek! It takes me forever, then I eventually give up anyway!" You'd snap back, "So I don't think you should be saying anything."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, in almost every game we play, we always have to move around! And you know I'm bad at it, so you do it on purpose, and it's not fair!" I pouted, my face getting redder and redder. (You told me about my face getting redder, Suzaku, so maybe it's not just me who reminisces about these times...)

You bark back with your glinting emerald eyes, "The games you wanna play are usually long and _boring_, and it makes me tired! It's not my fault I'm good at games you aren't. And besides, maybe it's you who needs _exercise_, not me who needs smarts!"

I was relieved Nunally had bad timing, otherwise, she'd catch us arguing and scold us both. But it wasn't good all the time, when we started pulling at each other's hair, and foolishly kicked at each other's shins, bruising each other everywhere like the little children we were, she'd roll outside on her wheelchair after hearing us howl in pain. And we wouldn't notice until she parked beside us, and whack us on our heads.

Not listening because we were too stubborn, we looked away. You not wanting to eye me, me not wanting to eye you _'cause we 'couldn't stand the sight of each other'_.

"Brother," She frowned, wheeling towards me.

I knew that tone of her voice. I've grown to recognize it after this happened to occur every time we went out to play. It meant, "Make up with Suzaku, brother. I hate it when you guys fight."

Though she actually whispered, "Kiss and make up with Suzaku, please brother! I don't like it when we fight." And then I'd give in to her sad face, sighing and giving you a side-glance.

"Okay." I breathed, approaching you.

You know how it goes from there. I peck you on the cheek, you look at me, I look at you, then a hesitation before you kissed me on my cheek, and Nunally kissed us on our cheeks, then we finally peck her on her cheeks. Basically, kissing and forgiving everywhere.

Years later, at the age of seventeen for us two, we've reached young adulthood and things just weren't the same.

For example, remember that one time you and I had another quarrel? Whatever it was about doesn't matter, just that we fought each other sometime around when we still attended Ashford Academy. We both were absolutely _furious_ at one another, it's almost funny, looking back at it now.

Do you remember when Nunally would tell us to _'kiss and make up'_, even as old as we were? Of course, though, I shy away instead of complying to her request. But _you_...

You didn't let humility stop you.

I should know.

Although at first you told Nunally we never meant to fight like that, apologizing and apologizing until she finally forgave us and left, I didn't know what you would do next. Well actually, I was guessing we'd go straight back to arguing, (and I had a good comeback ready too,) but I was way off. Way, _way_ off.

Once my darling little sister was out of sight, you flashed a snide grin at me, I shuddered and didn't know why. Some small voice whispered at me from the back of my head, but before I could listen to its warnings, you suddenly tackled me to the ground, _you animal_!

Off you go, grabbing my wrists and pinning me onto the floor in one fluid motion, knowing that I couldn't escape from your strong, steel-hard grip. I was trapped and flustered. All because of you, I was blushing furiously that the heat reached my ears! Did you know how I felt at that moment? Like prey tied up, dipped in barbecue sauce, and served on a platter for the predator to "enjoy". _Can you imagine?_ My heart pounded at me a mile a minute and I just couldn't think straight!

You stared deep into my violet eyes with your own bright green ones, and I tried to sense what you were thinking through them. But to no avail. I was too flustered to concentrate and couldn't quite grab the message you sent. All I knew is that your face got closer and closer to mine, butterflies fluttered from the pit of my stomach. It seemed like the seconds stretched into hours as you neared my face, that I couldn't help but shut my eyes closed, like it was all part of a dream.

Then...we just kissed.

A bell went off in my head. Not the alarm kind of bell that sensed danger, but, I think it was more of a wedding bell. My face heated up as hot as the surface of the sun at the sound of it. It was as if I actually liked _liked_ you, which I...don't know wether is true or not...

Too much went on in my head, when soon enough, I felt something warm and wet enter my mouth, my mind went blank. _Your tongue_. You and your (demon of a) tongue slid against the roof of my mouth and along the lines of my teeth, sending chills down my spine. Then you slid it over to my own tongue, wrestling it even though mine was obviously overpowered. My blush spread all over my face, I can tell from the reflection I saw of my tomato-red face through your emerald irises.

Then you just parted from me, and I pant from the lack of contact.

By this time, I was sort of dizzy from all that just happened and could barely hear you say, "I'm sorry about arguing with you, Lelouch. Will you ever forgive me?" As if the kiss you just gave me was the kind you gave me back when we were younger, like it wasn't awkward at all.

"Y-yeah, sure." I muttered back at you, embarrassment written all over my face. You looked at me with a smile as you leaned down and pecked me on the cheek.

"Thanks."

_Do you remember, Suzaku?_

When we got caught up in the Black Knights and Britannia and Japan? Everything was jumbled up and a mess, and the problems were endless. But do you know what I've always wanted to do? As Zero _and_ as Lelouch, I've always wanted to...

Kiss and make up.

For all that I've done, I wish you'd forgive me. I know what I did. I caused mayhem all among the Japanese, and hatred with the Britannians. Lots of people died, and it seems like more and more kept passing away every time I wore that helmet. If I had to kiss you, or anyone else, a million times for you to forgive me, I would, if that's what it takes. Whatever I need to do to gain forgiveness, I'll do it. I just...regretted it. Geass, _everything_. Too much has happened. Too many regrets. And from the bottom of my heart, I'd wanted to apologize.

I'm sorry.

_Lelouch_

* * *

**FIN.**

**A/N:** Hope you liked it, readers, and thanks for viewing :)

Reviews are highly appreciated! Favorites are recommended, and any help with my writing is fine too, as long as you keep off the flaming and the rudeness, thank you.

Oh, how I wish you'd click on that review button right there!


End file.
